


For the One I Love

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: All in those first two paragraphs are mine too, F/F, Haku is technically mine, Harper and Kara are mine, Lucifer Lotus Haru Sera Nephi Milli Mau Merlin and Rosa belong to me, M/M, Ruby and Lynx belong to tropic, The others belong to tropic, Theyre from over on Chickensmoothie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: My were/shifter/Yokai/whatever else universeHaku, Lucifer, Luna, Lotus, Hunter, Haru, Seraphim, Nephilim; Mako- 5- m- homosexual when older; Haru- wolf shift, Fuji- 5- f- Lesbian when older; Lotus- wolf shiftReyna, Milliana (f- will adopt- cat-turned-humanoid), X, XReyna- f- Leopard shifter- is still working on her confidence and skillsCobalt- m- Neko- He also acts very cat like but still acts like a human as well. Doesn't act as cat- like as Lynx but he does shows cat-like traits and actions(Mou will be mentioned as well as family, from time to time)Mau Zinyi- m; he/him, sometimes she/her- homosexual; Cobalt- Neko- Merlin and Alli- Mou and family adopted him- Larka isn’t a pet, she’s his red and white guide dogAlli- 1 or 2 when adopted- f; any- Too young- Neko-Rosa Dey- 1 or 2 when adopted- f- bi; too young- x- twin brother Mikko- one day- will have a Corgi named Jetson- reddish blonde with gray eyes; Mikko- 1 or 2 when adopted- m- too young- x- twin RosaPosted info for who's up next. Might separate into even more chapters though. Kind of want to do Haku's way older, or at least a bit older.
Relationships: OC/OC





	For the One I Love

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blackbird, a lovely black female the mother of Crowe and Magpie, barked and wagged her tail. She'd much rather be in wolf form then in human form, and chose to be almost daily. She smiled as she watched her sons play, then glanced to where Raven and Cardinal were sitting. They were in human forms, ears and tails out though, being all lovey dovey holding hands...The blue and brown eyed black haired, eared, and failed male blushed a bit. The brown eyed red haired, brown eared and tail tipped male laughed and kissed his head. Raven squeaked, then looked to where his own adopted son, Sparrow, was. He smiled, then let go of the hand to shift to heterochromatic eyed black wolf form. Cardinal took to his own brown eared, legged red form, with the brown muzzle and over nose, and brown tail tip. Brown eyes were warm as the pup wagged at them. Crowe barked and growled playfully, the gray pup lifting white legs one at a time. His identical twin, Magpie, snorted and shook his head then looked to the adults. They both had gray looking hair in their human forms, by the way, and Sparrow had black. Anyhow, the black male pup bounced around his black and red dads a moment. He then rushed back to his friends, maybe crushes, and began to play with them.

What a great day.

Some info here about the pups: Crowe (pan), Magpie (bi), Sparrow (homo)

  
Meanwhile, elsewhere, in another small pack, once run by Seto and Kairie but they'd become betas so Sora could be alpha, pups howled. These pups were, of course, Sora's own pups. Her siblings were both adults, so of course they weren't the pups howling. Anyhow, the twin boys howled and yapped, wagging their tails at their mother and father. Their light brown eyed and brown furred grandfather smiled as he watched them. Kairie, beside him, was trying to sleep, white muzzle, cheeks, belly, socks, and tail tip always standing out against the brown. Kaibba was sitting on the other side, white socked legs still. His white tipped tail moved a bit, though, and the brown one blinked light brown eyes. Saya, meanwhile, shook out her brown coat, then licked her white chest. She then nibbled on one white paw, before shaking said white leg, one of four white paws and legs. Her belly and tail tip were also bright white, and she looked to her sister then. Alistairr, with his amber eyes, was watching his mate, and shook out his black coat. Sora licked white toes and flicked a white tipped tail, then turned light brown eyes to him. She smiled a wolf smile as she licked him, then shook out her brown coat. Bastille and Emile, both named not with Japanese names, woofed and wagged again. Bastille has the white paws, Emile has the white tipped tail, and both are black of fur. Oh right, their hair is black in human form, with mom's light brown eyes, and her hair is brunette. Anyhow, they continued to do what they were doing, seeming perfectly happy so.

Xxxx

Lynx hummed and smiled as he twitched his yellow orange ears, and smiled at his crush. Maybe they could be considered mates now, who knew what they did when alone together. Anyhow, his yellow orange tail flicked, and he smiled in his good spirited way. He yawned, showing cat like teeth, then shook his head and shut his mouth. Green cat like eyes glanced to his significant other again, and the Selkie smiled back at him. Harper Sora Honda, or just Harper, then blushed a bit and looked away quick. Oh right, the boy with the Harp seal form had been fixed at a zoo, as they'd thought he was a normal seal. Didn't mean he couldn't...ya know, if touched in another certain place. It just meant he didn't like girls, and couldn't reproduce with them even if he wanted to. Anyhow, he looked to his significant other, the tall and skinny male wearing a t shirt and jacket, and jeans. The sly, sneaky, prank liking trickster smiled at Harper. By the way, if anyone ever tried to hurt his Harper, he'd fight them and probably win. Anyhow, he smiled as he continued to sit with him, and tried to pay attention to the show but it seemed hard.

  
Meanwhile, Ruby the the wavy haired shoulder length haired brown haired and dark browned eyed Kitsune, yawned. She growled and clawed at a stick that seemed to get in the way. She'd gotten hit in the leg as she walked around it, or tried to walk around it. Anyhow, she was out for a walk in the snow with Kara White, her significant other, and Kirri. Kara is a female weredog, short and slender with long light wavy ended hair. Her eyes are deep blue, the same as dog form, and everyone stops to admire them. She has a dad and mom, and loves Kirri and Ruby both dearly, as well as loving her parents dearly. Kirri is a cream Shepherd by the way, a very beautiful boy with deep brown eyes. Anyhow, the skinny tan skinned red tailed (white tipped) and red eared (white inside) female smiled at Kara. She was wearing the purple shirt with ruffles around the collar, and blue jeans. They were both bundled up so as not to freeze, though, too. She yawned again, showing fox like teeth, then looked to the girl who's ears and tail were out now. There were no humans around, so it was perfectly fine for Kara to do so. Anyhow, she suddenly changed to her dark brown eared, dark brown tipped tailed light brown dog form. The brown nosed and white pawed dog nudged Ruby. The other girl quickly changed to fox form, and began to run with the two dogs. The white on the were dog's forehead, chest, and jaw stood out as they ran through the snow, having fun.

That was that.

Personality of Ruby, rest of it:  
She acts confident and feisty but has a good heart. Tends to jump into things too quickly and can get panicky in tense situation. She can anger easily and can be dramatic and emotional at times, especially when things upset or anger her. She will definitely fight to defend herself and/or others and is very loyal to her friends and loved ones. Tends to act like nothing scares her but she has her own insecurities and fears that she tries to cover up and deny at times. 

End one


End file.
